


Heart Strings

by trixieslegs



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, Romance, Slow Burn, lesbian! au, trixie is whipped, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixieslegs/pseuds/trixieslegs
Summary: “You’ve had one conversation with her, Trix. You can hardly call her the love of your life.” Pearl muttered, touching up the chipping polish on her nails. She looked up just in time to see a determined expression to grace Trixie’s face.“She may not be the love of my life yet, but my personality and charm will tie the knot.”Pearl snorted. “Good luck with that.”When Trixie entered Bianca's Sweets and Treats for what could possibly be the 64th time that year, she didn't expect to lay eyes on the prettiest woman she's ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

"Trixie Mattel!" 

Trixie's head snapped up from her desk, eyes wide as she hurriedly wiped the drool from the edge of her mouth. 

"What?" 

Pearl sniggered from her seat directly behind Trixie. She leaned forward, and her breath dusted Trixie's ear. "It's attendance, you dumbass." 

"Oh, uh, here!" Trixie tucked the hair that fell into her face behind her ear, trying to avoid eye contact with teacher. 

"We see that. Do try pay attention next time, Trixie." The teacher said, pushing up the glasses that fell down his nose. 

"Pearl Liaison!" 

"Here!" Pearl replied, raising her hand. The teacher nodded before marking it down on his clipboard. He moved, continuing to call out names and Pearl leaned forward again. 

"Don't worry about that little mishap, Mr. Rixel is a bitch." 

"We been knew." Trixie whispered back before letting out a loud yawn.

"How much sleep did you get last night? You're not really the type of person to fall asleep in class, Trixie." Pearl murmured. “In the very start of class, no less.”

Mr. Rixel finished calling roll, and set his clipboard down. 

"Pull out your notebooks and pens, kids. It's time for some notes." 

The class groaned, but dutifully pulled out the materials needed. 

"Now pay attention. Trixie, I'm looking at you." Mr. Rixel said, picking up a marker and turning to the empty whiteboard behind him. 

"The Russian Revolution started in 1917..." Mr. Rixel was writing out the words as he said them on the board, which was beneficial to the students in the back who couldn't hear what he was saying due to the quiet manner he was speaking in.

Trixie, however, could care less about the Russian Revolution. When Mr. Rixel's back was turned, she turned in her seat to face Pearl, who also wasn't paying attention to the lecture. 

"I couldn't sleep at all last night." She rubbed at her tired eyes. "I didn't even have time to do my makeup!" She whispered forcefully causing a few students to glance up from their notes to send her a curious look. 

Pearl let out a small laugh. "Is that why you walked in here wearing those dumb sunglasses? I thought you had a hangover or something." 

"Close enough!" Trixie groaned, flicking her eyes back to Mr. Rixel, who was still writing notes on the board. "And it doesn't help that fucking Rixel won't leaving me alone." 

Pearl had a hand in front of her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter. "He hates you." 

Trixie rolled her eyes. "I know! I don't do anything in this class and yet he still verbally attacks me for every little thing? I'm just trying to live my life." She sighed before setting her head down on Pearl's desk, hair covering the empty notebook that sat in front of her. "I mean." She mumbled, tired eyes closing. "You don't do shit either, and here you are." 

Pearl ran her manicured nails through Trixie's hair, and Trixie sighed again. "Maybe because I actually manage to keep an A in this class? You should take notes.” 

“You don’t even take notes.” Trixie scoffed, face still smashed into Pearl’s notebook. 

“It’s not my fault that I’m not above cheating for a grade.” Pearl said, her fingers still running through Trixie’s hair. 

“God.” Trixie mumbled sleepily, lulled to sleep by Pearl’s gentle fingers running through her hair and the quiet ticking of the clock. She was trying to ignore the slight twinge in her back from her position of being turned around to face Pearl. As she was on the brink of sleep, Mr. Rixel’s loud voice broke through her sleep-addled brain. 

“Trixie, please see me after class.” His loud voice rang throughout the small classroom, his sudden change from a quiet, serious tone to a loud, annoyed tone made a few students blink in surprise, including Pearl.

She snapped her head up from Pearl’s desk, but because her body was turned awkwardly in her seat to face Pearl, the sudden movement caused her to fall off her seat entirely. 

Pearl let out a small laugh, as well as a few other students. When Trixie glared at her, she stopped but didn’t look too remorseful about it. 

“Trixie Mattel! Get in your seat and pay attention to the words I’m speaking! I’m doing this for everyone’s benefit, but if you won’t take this opportunity to help yourself get a good grade, you can leave.” Mr Rixel said, obviously annoyed. 

Trixie’s face was red, from embarrassment and anger. She already had a shitty morning, and Mr. Rixel yelling at her isn’t helping. Pearl also chanting, “Leave, leave, leave.” under her breath to Trixie wasn’t exactly useful either. Under normal circumstances when Trixie would have been thinking clearly (due to a whole eight hours of sleep), she would have sat back in her seat, and shut her mouth. Instead, feeling rebellious, she stood up from the brown carpet and wiped her hands on her pants. She reached down and grabbed her bag, heart beating tremendously, and brushed right by Mr. Rixel. As her hand was on the door handle, she turned back and the last thing she saw before leaving the classroom was Pearl giving her a thumbs up and a mischievous smile. 

She stepped out of the classroom, and rushed to the nearest bathroom to catch her breath. She never would have thought she would have been so relieved to see the ugly white tile, the navy blue stalls, and the dirty mirrors ever in her life. She walked over to the sinks, setting her bag gently on the ground. She gripped the edges of the sink, taking calming breaths, hoping to slow her racing heartbeat. She’s never been the rebellious type, always sticking in the shadows and doing her work diligently without attracting attention to herself. Marching out of the classroom in a haze of annoyance was a major change from her usual routine. As she dug through her purse, looking for her lipstick, her phone buzzed. Probably a text from Pearl, but she ignored it. After rummaging through her bag for a few seconds, she pulled out the lipstick tube, and quickly applied it to her lips. If anything could make her feel better, it’d be lipstick. One could say it was her brand. And Pearl has, multiple times actually. 

Trixie stuck the tube back into her purse, and with one last look in the mirror and smack of her lips, left the bathroom. She briefly considered heading back to Mr. Rixel’s class, but the notion was quickly dismissed. 

The white, empty hallways were little daunting, but after three years of continuously walking from class to class in it, Trixie has gotten used to it. The same couldn’t be said for Sharon, who was constantly complaining about how much her feet hurt after a day of walking from class to class in the long hallways. Although that may have been due to the fact that she wore platforms everyday, no matter the weather. 

Getting tired of the buzzing, Trixie pulled out her phone, seeing five messages from Pearl waiting for her. 

Pearl:  
bBBBBITCH  
I DIDNT THINK YOUD ACTUALLY  
RIXEL WAS SO FUCKING MAD I WISH YOU WERE HERE TO SEE IT  
HE WALKED OVER TO HIS DESK AND I GENUINELY THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO KICK OVER HIS CHAIR  
I WAS SCARED FOR MY LIFE  
THIS HAS MADE MY ENTIRE FUCKING YEAR TR IXIE 

Trixie:  
Why the fuck would you be scared for your life  
if he was going to kick over his chair 

Pearl:  
THAT PART DOESNT MATTER THE FACT OF IT IS  
HES SO FUCKING PISSED  
YOU’RE SO FUCKED FOR TOMORROW

Trixie:  
He cant hurt me if i dont show up 

Pearl:  
ICONIQUE 

Trixie let her lips tug up into a smile from Pearl’s last message. While she may be dumb at times, she was pretty fucking funny at the others. She slid her phone back into her purse, deciding to just find a place to sit while she waited for class to get out. This was the last class of the day, and she couldn’t wait to go home and sleep for 72 hours. Or go find some food to eat because she’s eaten barely anything today. It was times like these when she hated that she didn’t have a car. Pearl was her ride home, so she would have to wait until school got out before she could leave this hell-hole. She knew that if she asked, Pearl would ditch class without a second thought but it was better to have Rixel pissed at just her and not both of them. She glanced at the clock, and let out a long sigh. Rixel’s class was the last class of the day, and it had only just started. She still had an hour to go before school would be done. She headed over to her locker, and while digging through her messy bag, she realized that she only had one notebook in her purse.

"Fuck." She muttered.

She reached into her purse again, quite possibly the fourth time since she rushed out of the classroom, panic overwhelming her until her fingers brushed the familiar metal rings of her spiral-bound notebook. Relief swelled through her, knowing she just forgot her school notebook behind and not the one filled with her drawings and doodles. Trixie held her personal sketchbook close to her heart, knowing it was basically a window into her soul, holding all her anxiety and worries. She took another deep breath. This day has been a real exercise, something shocking her every ten minutes. 

After throwing random pens and loose paper into her messy locker, which only succeeded in making it messier, she slammed it shut before sitting down on the dirty floor. She stretched out her long legs, crossing them at the ankle. Picking up her sketchbook and a stray pencil she found strewn in her purse, she started sketching the stray cat she saw this morning. Due to her waking up late, Pearl didn’t pick her up and she had to walk to school. Which sucked, but the cat made it marginally better.

Her hand flew across the paper, adding, erasing, and adding. It continued on like that and Trixie was so focused on her work that she didn’t even notice Pearl walking up to her until she poked her with the toe of her boot.

“Hey Trix.” 

Trixie’s head snapped up from where it was leaned over her sketchbook. “What the fuck, Pearl? You scared me, maybe a little warning next time?” Trixie hissed. “One of these days, I’m going to die from heart failure, and it's going to be your fault.” 

“It’s not my fault that you’re practically deaf.” Pearl lifted her foot, shoving her five inch heels in Trixie’s face. “These babies aren’t silent, Trixie.”  
“Get your stinky shoes out of my face.” She pushed Pearl’s foot away from her face before shoving her belongings in her bag and climbing to her feet.  
“Rixel sent me to collect you, he wants to talk to you. But I’m hungry, so fuck him. A girl’s hunger comes first.” 

“Agreed.” Trixie voiced, wiping off her pink skirt and slinging her bag over her simple white shirt. She was proud of her outfit today, mainly because it didn’t look like garbage considering she put it together in less than two minutes. Before she pulled on her sunglasses from the morning, she wiped under her tired eyes, careful not to mess up the rushed mascara she applied this morning. She may have had a stressful morning, but she still has a reputation to uphold. And if that reputation is to stick to the shadows and look pretty, then so be it. 

The sun was shining today and even though Trixie’s been having a shitty day so far, at least the weather was nice. They reached Pearl’s car, and Pearl gave the car a loving pat before she unlocked it and they climbed in. Before Pearl started the engine, she reached into her large white bag, and threw Trixie’s notebook at her. She also took out a pack of gum and popped a piece in her mouth. 

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Pearl said, turning the key and pulling out of her spot, cursing at the horribly parked cars scattered throughout the lot.  
Trixie was currently reapplying her mascara in the flip down mirror, sunglasses discarded on her lap. “Thanks.” Trixie uttered, not sparing Pearl a glance.  
Pearl rolled her eyes, speeding down the street in the direction of their favorite coffee shop. 

“So.” Pearl started, turning to face Trixie when they stopped at a red light. “Are you ever going to return to Rixel’s class?” 

Trixie stopped inspecting her mascara to give a light scoff. “The plan would be no, but I have to graduate.” 

Trixie exhaled, turning back to examine her mascara. With her being a senior this year, all this talk about graduating should be normal. But it wasn’t. It caused her to look back onto her sad, pathetic life and realize that she had no inkling on what she wanted to do with her life after high school. No ideas at all. The rest of her senior class seemed to have an inkling of what they wanted to do, passions they wanted to pursue. The only thing Trixie could claim for herself was art, but she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to do that. Drawing was always something Trixie did to get her thoughts and feelings out, to settle hectic mind if only for a little while. Art was something only for her, and she didn’t want to ruin that by trying to make a career out of it.

“Stop thinking for a little while, yeah? I can hear you from here.” Pearl said, blowing a bubble. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Trixie said weakly, snapping the mirror back into its place. “I’m too tired to think anyway.”

Pearl gave Trixie a disbelieving look. “Yeah right. Too tired to think but not tired enough to refuse coffee.” 

Trixie gave Pearl a look. “You do realize that in coffee there is something called caffeine right? It’s something that gives you energy.” 

“I know what caffeine is Trix, I’m not a dumbass. Caffeine is some mineral we mine from the mountains, I took chem last year.” 

“Um.” Trixie said, turning to gaze out the window, at a loss as to what to say to Pearl. 

“Not a surprise. I was shocked too when I found out. I always thought that caffeine was what plants produced, but that’s actually oxygen.” Trixie had no expression on her face as she turned and looked at Pearl. 

“I’m friends with a total, complete dumbass.” 

“A dumbass that drives you places, so if you would kindly shut up.” Pearl replied.

-

Soon enough, the pair reached the coffeeshop.

“I drove, you’re paying.” Pearl called over her shoulder as she marched toward the entrance. 

“Excuse me, you’re the bitch who made me walk to school this morning, if anything, you should be paying to make up for it.” Trixie shot back, but grabbed her wallet anyway. 

“Once I got my license and we decided to have a carpool, I gave you two rules. Number one was to not fuck up my car.” Pearl said, back straightened as if she was giving a speech.

“You do that well enough on your own.” Trixie said under her breath. 

“Number two, was,” Pearl raised her voice. “Number two was to not be late. And today you were late, so yes, I did ditch you. Also, you’re the only one that has a job.”

Pearl was holding open the door for Trixie, so she quickened her steps. 

“I always knew you were a snake.” Trixie said, stepping into the threshold of Bianca’s Sweets and Treats. She in breathed deeply, instantly soothed by the familiar scent of pastries being baked. While Pearl stepped in front of her and placed her order, Trixie took another deep breath. She loved this place. For one, it always had that distinct smell that made anyone think of home, and the fact that they served delicious coffee didn’t hurt. 

Pearl finished ordering and Trixie stepped up, her usual on the tip of her tongue. She looked up, smile on her face, ready to greet the usual barista, Ginger. But it wasn’t Ginger standing behind the counter, but the prettiest woman Trixie had ever seen. 

And of course, because it’s Trixie, the first words out of her mouth were. “You’re not Ginger.” 

The barista let out a beautiful laugh, and Trixie felt like everything was going in slow motion. “Nope.” The barista smiled at her, and Trixie believed that her smile could rival the sun’s rays. “I’m Katya and I’m here to take your order. What would you like?” 

Trixie’s mind was running a thousand miles a minute. You. You. You. Her brain was chanting, but the words that slipped out were a weak. “A caramel macchiato, please.”

Katya let loose another smile, her eyes shining brightly. “Coming right up.” 

Trixie nodded mutely. Katya turned around and started making Pearl and Trixie’s drinks, humming lightly. 

As soon as Trixie met Pearl’s eyes, Pearl smirked. “Interesting.”


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl nudged Trixie with her elbow. “You also didn’t pay, dumbass. Sometimes I wonder why you call me the idiot.” 

Trixie let out a long suffering sigh. “I guess we’re just a pair of idiots.” 

Pearl nodded, tapping a long, manicured nail against her lips. “A pair of idiots. Hm. I like that.” 

Trixie gave Pearl a quizzical look, but didn’t respond. She clutched her wallet in her left hand, anxiously rocking from the balls of her feet to her toes as she waited for their drinks. She settled her tired gaze on Katya, marvelling at how one woman could be that beautiful. Her blonde hair was glowing due to the sunlight coming in from the large windows, her bright green eyes shining. Trixie may have only exchanged seven words with Katya, but she was sure she had just met her future wife.

Pearl’s nails clacked loudly against her phone screen as she typed out a message. She didn’t look up as she lightly kicked Trixie’s shin, and hissed out a quiet. “Stop staring at her, that’s creepy.” 

“I’m not staring!” Trixie said defensively, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I’m just admiring.” 

“That’s the same thing, Trixie. You’re living in denial.” Right as Pearl finished her sentence, Katya returned to the counter, a drink in each hand. 

“For Pearl and Trixie?” She announced to the small coffee shop as if her eyes weren’t locked on Trixie.

“That’s us.” Trixie swallowed thickly, stumbling forward from Pearl’s not so light push from the back. 

Katya smiled, pushing Pearl’s drink into her waiting hands. Trixie fumbled with her wallet, pulling out a ten dollar bill. 

“Keep the change.” Trixie said with a tilt of her lips, eyes locked on Katya. 

“Oh, how generous of you. But no, it’s on the house.” 

Trixie’s hand was still outstretched towards Katya, money in hand. This encounter isn’t lining up with the scenarios she made up in her head. She thought that after she offered the bill, Katya would take it with a bright smile, and then maybe after she would ask Trixie for her number and-.

“I- What? No.” Trixie argued, ignoring the snickering coming from Pearl. 

“Yes.” 

“No.” Trixie said more forcefully, and grabbed Katya’s hand. She put the bill in the palm of Katya’s hand, and closed her fingers around it. 

Trixie gave a triumphant smile. “I win.” 

Katya rolled her eyes, but willingly took the cash. “Maybe this time, красивый.” And with one last mischievous smile, Katya turned around to go help the next customer while Trixie stood there in puzzlement. 

“That sounded like russian. Do you know russian?” Trixie asked, turning to face Pearl. 

Pearl rolled her eyes, grabbing Trixie’s arm to pull her towards their usual table. “I’m a dumbass, of course I don’t know russian.” 

Trixie nodded in understanding. “True, but I’m desperate and I don’t have any other options.” 

Pearl sipped her mocha in understanding. “I could smell your desperation a mile away. Even without the desperation, I could still smell you a mile away.” 

Trixie frowned. “I showered last night, you bitch.”

“Oh.” Pearl pursed her lips. “I couldn’t tell.” 

“Do you want me to hit you?” Trixie asked, pouting. “I’m nothing but nice to you, and this is how I get treated?” 

Pearl neither answered nor did she look up from her phone. Trixie took another sip of her hot drink, savoring the taste of it. “Wow, would you look at that. Two sips later and I’m already feeling more energized.” 

Pearl looked up from where she was currently scrolling through her phone with a grimace. “You should really sleep instead of drink caffeine.” 

“An hour ago, you didn’t even know what caffeine was so I don’t think I should be taking notes from you.” Trixie said with a disbelieving look on her face before taking another sip, eyes not leaving Pearl’s. 

“An early death, I guess.” Pearl shrugged before going back to her phone, silence overtaking the table. 

“It’s what I deserve.” Trixie said solemnly. 

Pearl nodded, agreeing. “An early death? Okay.”

Trixie faked a gasp, reaching over and hitting Pearl lightly on the arm. “You’re my friend, you’re supposed to disagree.”

Pearl shrugged again, a smirk gracing her lips. “Only the truth leaves my lips.” 

Trixie scoffed, taking another long sip. “That’s funny.” 

Pearl opened her mouth to say something else to Trixie before her eyes locked on something over Trixie’s shoulder. Her pink lips parted, and as Trixie was about to turn around to see what had captured Pearl’s attention, a light hand landed on her shoulder. 

“How are the drinks? I was hired earlier this week, and you guys are some of my first customers. I’d like to know what you thought.”

Trixie almost fell out of her chair. And that would make it the second time that day. “Katya!” Trixie spluttered, turning to see Katya smiling at her brightly. 

“Mine’s great, thanks.” Pearl said dryly, a long nail tapping on the table. 

“The drink you made me is delicious! Don’t tell Ginger but,” She leaned closer to Katya, and whispered. “Yours is better than hers.” Trixie was met with Katya’s bright smile, and she wasn’t prepared. To cover up the redness that was quickly covering her entire face, she tipped her cup back to finish the rest of it quickly. She wasn’t thinking clearly, due to the lack of sleep and due to the fact that Katya was standing right next to her, a bright smile on her face because of Trixie. Trixie ended up throwing back too much coffee than her throat could take and ended up choking. 

She set the cup down clumsily on the table before she leaned forward and started hacking. In her haze of trying to catch her breath, she heard Pearl’s laughter and Katya’s worried voice asking if she was okay. The only thought running through her mind was that at least she had the blessing of laying eyes on the prettiest woman alive before she died. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when a pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist, and a violent pull against her abdomen. 

“Stop it! You’d only do that when someone chokes on food!” 

“I panicked, okay!” 

The next thing Trixie knew was she was laying on the ground, trying to catch her breath. “Who’s the dumbass that almost ripped my organs apart, oh my god.” She rasped out.

She opened her eyes to see Katya’s sheepish smile. “I panicked and I thought that would help, sorry. Are you feeling okay?” She turned her head towards Pearl. “She looks okay, right?”

Pearl peered down at Trixie before crouching for a closer look. “She’s breathing, so that’s good.” Pearl waved her hand in front of Trixie’s face. “You breathing, Trix?”  
“Obviously.” She coughed out, pushing herself up on her elbows. “Someone help me up. How did I end up on the floor anyway?” 

Katya wrapped an arm around Trixie’s waist, helping her up from the ground. “I thought you were dying, actually.” She helped Trixie sit down in her previous seat before brushing her hands off on the black jeans she was wearing. “Sorry for almost ’ripping your organs apart’.” She added, using air quotations, grin present on her face.

Trixie coughed once more before giving Katya a small smile. “At least I know who to call if someone’s choking.” 

“Someone doesn’t need to be choking for you to call.”

Trixie almost choked on air which wouldn’t be good considering Katya already witnessed her choking on coffee once, and she doesn’t need to see it a second time. Trixie already hasn’t made a good first impression. The only good thing that came from her choking was that she wasn’t feeling as tired as she was earlier. Choking will do that for you.

Pearl whistled, but Katya didn’t spare her a glance, eyes locked on Trixie. 

“Katya!” 

The yell knocked both Trixie and Katya out of their intense staring contest, Katya’s head whipping around to glare at her coworker, who was glaring at their group.

“I’m in the middle of something!” Katya yelled back, flipping her hair over her shoulder before turning back to Trixie. 

“Yeah, it’s called a job! Now get your ass over here!” The girl yelled back, not caring about the customer who was furiously typing on a laptop, the two boys who were in the middle of a thumb war, and a girl who was watching something on her phone, headphones tucked into her ears, looking close to tears. The barista received a glare from the girl who was hunched over her laptop, but the said glare went unnoticed. 

“Uh, I have to get back to work unfortunately, but think about that call, yeah?” Katya pulled a napkin and a pen from the apron wrapped around her waist, and hurriedly scribbled her number down. She handed the napkin to Trixie with a small, secretive smile before turning around, walking back to the counter.

Trixie clutched the napkin in between her fingers and Pearl let out another whistle. 

“Damn, girl. I expected something, but not that.” 

“I did not expect that either.” Trixie said, eyes on the napkin in her hand. 

“I guess we should just be thankful that you choked on your coffee and almost died.” Pearl said dryly. “But I got to say, I’m impressed. Impressed that you got her number, and the fact that you aren’t screaming your head off right now.”

Trixie turned in her seat to look at Katya again. It looked like Katya was chewing her coworker out, because she was standing with her arms crossed, an irritated look on her face as she gestured wildly. 

“I’m not screaming yet. I have to keep a good impression.” Trixie said, scooting her chair back and standing. She reached down and picked up her bag. “Now let’s go before I lose my composure.” 

“That sounds like a good plan, considering you never did have that much self control.” Pearl gathered her things, following behind Trixie as she walked towards the exit. Before Trixie pushed the door open, she met Katya’s eyes again and exchanged a small smile. A smile filled with nervousness and possibility. Pearl pushed passed Trixie, grumbling about some lovesick idiots and how she didn’t sign up for this. 

Once they were outside of Bianca’s Sweets and Treats and standing next to Pearl’s car, Pearl held a finger up to Trixie’s lips. “Now before you start screaming, please consider my eardrums. I don’t think they’ve recovered since the last time.” 

Trixie removed Pearl’s finger from her lips. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She said, before letting out a high-pitched squeal.

Pearl rolled her eyes, pulling open her car door and climbing in. After Trixie stopped screaming, she walked to the other side of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Pearl turned to face her friend, a smirk etched onto her features. 

“So what’s the plan?” She wiggled her eyebrows. “I would say call tonight, but that would be desperate. But we also have to take in consideration that you are very desperate for her ass.” 

Trixie didn’t try to defend herself, just nodded in agreement. 

“We can discuss this further at my house because your scream literally sounded like someone was getting murdered and I don’t want to deal with explaining that this is your normal routine.” 

-

Katya untied the apron around her waist and hung it from the silver hook on the wall. She let out a breath, exhausted from today. Her stomach was still twisted in nervousness, and she was shocked at how forward she was earlier. When she woke up this morning and climbed out of her bed, preparing for the oncoming day, she didn’t predict that she would give her number to a very beautiful girl. She doesn’t really do stuff like this, she likes to get to know people before she starts anything. And although the girl, Trixie, seemed very tired, she looked beautiful nonetheless. So when the opportunity rose, Katya offered Trixie her number. It may have been a mistake, but Katya can’t find it within herself to regret it. 

She gathered her belongings, stuffing loose paper even deeper into bag before slinging it over her shoulder. Alaska was wiping down the last table before she left as well. Katya’s hand was on the doorknob when Alaska called out. 

“See you tomorrow, Katya.” 

“See you.” Katya responded, taking the final step out the door. Alaska has always been cold to her since she got the job two weeks ago, but according to Ginger, she just needs time before she warms up to people. So Alaska saying goodbye to her, which she has never done before, Katya will take that as a win. 

Katya exited the small bakery and once outside, she looked up at the sky, littered with stars. She quickened her pace, not wanting to be caught in the cold. It was nearing November, which meant colder days and nights. Katya unlocked her car, and threw her bag into the passenger seat before climbing in. She turned on the heat and plugged her phone into the aux cable. She scrolled through her playlists, a grand total of three, and chose one labeled “Feeling soft.” She grimaced, reading the other the other titles of her playlists, regretting having Kim know the password to her phone. She would change the password, but she tried that once and forgot it the next day. 

The roads were basically empty at this time, a whole 10:00 P.M. on a Tuesday. Although it may have helped that she was taking the back route, one that would help her get home faster. Katya’s stomach grumbled, and she sighed. She could have swooped one of the pastries back at Bianca’s Sweets and Treats, knowing that in the morning the bakers throw out the pastries that weren’t bought to make room for the newer, fresher ones that they make in the morning. Alaska saying goodbye distracted her, she usually brings home a bag filled with Kim’s favorite scones, and if not her favorite, her second favorite. 

She reached her apartment complex, and pulled into her usual parking spot. She gathered her bag from the passenger seat, and climbed out of the car, heading towards the apartment that she and Kim share. 

Standing in front of the door, she rummaged through her bag, searching for a key. As well as phone passwords, she also loses her keys a lot.  
“Shit.” Katya mumbled under her breath, before knocking loudly on the door.

“Fucking finally, I’ve wait-. Oh, Katya.” Kim raised an eyebrow, before stepping aside to allow Katya to enter. “I thought you were my food guy.” She glanced at her phone. “I ordered that shit thirty minutes ago, and he still isn’t here? We need better service.” 

Katya dropped her bag on one of the dining chairs before heading to the couch and flopping face down on it. She felt Kim take a seat beside her head, and heard the television click on. 

“Bad day?” Kim asked. 

“It was okay.” Katya mumbled, face pressed against the couch cushion. 

“Hm.” Kim made a sound of acknowledgement before the only noise in the room was the Kim clicking through random television stations. Katya was fine with the silence, hunger forgotten as her eyes closed.

A groan escaped Katya as Kim flicked her in the head. “Wake up, food is here. God, finally. It took them long enough.” 

“Hey, don’t hate on the workers until you’ve been one. It’s a hard job.” Katya said, pulling herself to a sitting position and gratefully accepting the thai food that Kim handed her. 

“So.” Kim urged, ignoring Katya’s jab about her being unemployed. “Tell me about your terrible day. If it makes you feel better, when I walked into my first class, my class at 8 in the morning, to be exact, a time that is too early to be up at, I tripped on the doorframe and fell.”

Katya swallowed a bite of noodles before exchanging a grin with Kim. “That does make me feel better, thank you.” She took another bite from her plate before continuing. “Why you signed up for an eight A.M. class is beyond me.” 

Kim nodded in understanding, eyes on the television, a random sitcom playing. “Me either. It was a dumb decision, a moment of weakness.” 

“For sure.” Katya mumbled, taking another bite. “I saw a pretty girl today and I gave her my number.” Katya rushed out. 

“Oh?” Kim said, turning away from the television to address Katya face to face. “I thought you swore off women after, uh.” Kim raised her eyebrows, looking a little awkward. “You know.” 

Katya almost spit out the half chewed up noodles in her mouth. “I thought I told you to not talk about her.” 

“And normally I wouldn’t say anything, but you’re not the type of person to give your number out randomly. That’s something I would do, but not you.” Kim crossed her legs, eyes turned back to the television. 

“That was a long time ago, I’m good now. And besides, what’s wrong with a quick, beginning of the school year fling?” Katya challenged.

“Because it’s never a quick thing with you, but go ahead, I guess. The last time you had a ‘quick fling.’” Kim sarcastically made air quotations. “You had your heart broken.” 

Katya quickly finished the rest of her food, a second serving the last thing on her mind. “I’m not as weak as I once was, Kim. And I never blamed her. Not once.”  
Without a second glance at Kim, Katya got up from the couch, set her plate and fork in the already overflowing sink, and marched into her room. 

Later that night, when Katya had finished all the schoolwork she needed to do and was laying her bed, she let her mind wander. 

She knew she had overreacted earlier with Kim, and planned on apologizing tomorrow, with a scone in hand. Kim doesn’t dance around the bush, always getting straight to the point and Katya appreciates that about her. The thing was, Katya had expected Kim to be happy for her, knowing that this was the first advance she’s had since she had her heart broken. And it was understandable that Kim was worried because despite Katya’s earlier words, she was weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the comments and kudos on my first chapter, they really brightened up my day!!! this chapter was rlly fun to write and i hope you enjoyed it!!!! honestly...i have no idea when the next chapter will be posted but keep your eyes peeled!! xx

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first fic and i hope you enjoyed it!! there should be weekly updates so stay tuned if you liked it!!


End file.
